Line Of Fire
by ViceCity86
Summary: Sometimes, things just go too far. When what started out as an argument ends up in chaos, who will survive?


There she was, sitting in Jack's car. Carly had only one thing in mind after a fight between her, Trevor and Ashley had gotten out of control, heading on home to the caravan she and Johnny shared… until she heard the passenger door of the Kumura open and Trevor got in.

"Get the hell out, now!" Carly yelled, still drunk and in no mood to deal with Trevor.

"You started that damn fight, now go back in there and apologize-" Trevor shouts, Carly starting up the Kumura and speeding off recklessly, despite that she was drunk… more than drunk, actually, Trevor had switched his beer with the one Carly was drinking, Trevor's beer having been spiked with a synthetic form of LSD because Ashley wanted to pull a prank on him.

Carly started to feel strange as the synthetic drugs completely hit her bloodstream, her driving changing from reckless to erratic… and startling Trevor.

"Okay, Carly? Why don't you slow down, alright? I'm sure Jack doesn't want you injuring or killing yourself in a crash." Trevor says, trying to get Carly to stop the car.

"But you wouldn't care if I ended up dead… that way, I can't have any kids… or mistakes, as you call them because unless I have them when I'm in my late 30s, that's all they're ever be to you, right?!" Carly says angrily, Trevor having not known that she overheard him earlier that day.

"Carly, just calm down, okay?! That's… I didn't mean it, we all say things we don't mean, now pull over!" Trevor says as Carly swerves into the left lane, swerving back to the right as a Jobuilt Phantom blows its horn at her.

"Blow it out your ass!" Carly shouts at the driver, Trevor grabbing onto the steering wheel and trying to force Carly into the passenger seat, Carly screaming and punching Trevor, getting several good blows to Trevor's rib cage, head and left collarbone. "Get out of the car, Trevor!" She yells at him, trying to shove Trevor out of the car.

"Carly-" Trevor says.

"I said get out of the car, you crazy fuck!" Carly yells, unaware that she was driving straight towards a utility post that Rys had managed to untie himself from.

"Carly, watch out!" Trevor shouts, Rys seeing the Kumura speeding towards him and jumping out of the way, the car crashing right into the post and knocking Carly out as Trevor went flying through the windshield.

Rys immediately ran towards the car, trying to pull the door open but it was jammed. He grabbed a fence post nearby and smashed the window, dropping it and checking Carly for a pulse, finding one and breathing a relieved sigh.

"You're gonna be okay, Carly. You're gonna be okay." Rys whispers, lightly brushing Carly's hair out of her face. He reached down, looking and seeing that not only was his phone gone, so were his clothes. He saw some of Jack's clothes in the backseat and reached in, grabbing them and pulling them on, despite being about 7 inches shorter. He rolled the jean legs up so he wasn't tripping and falling down before grabbing Carly's phone from her shorts pocket and dialing 911.

"I need an ambulance out on Senora Freeway, one of my friends crashed her car, I don't know how bad she's hurt!" Rys says.

"Okay, sir, stay calm. Is there anyone else in the car with her?" The dispatcher says, Rys briefly looking at Trevor, who was about 10 feet ahead.

"No… she was by herself in the car when it crashed. She's not responsive… Carly? Carly, can you hear me?" Rys says, lightly shaking Carly and trying to wake her up.

Carly managed to open her eyes, Rys carefully moving her off of the steering wheel and onto the seat.

"Rys?... what happened?" Carly manages to ask, the aftereffects of the synthetic LSD making her not feel any pain.

"The car crashed… you're hurt but alive." Rys says, Carly looking at him and Rys noticing that her violet eyes were glassy, immediately knowing that she had been drugged.

A while later, K8lynn stopped her navy Sandking XL when she saw Trevor on the side of the road and got out, running over to him and crouching down, dialing 911.

"I need an ambulance out on Senora Freeway, a man is unconscious and badly injured, there's glass shards sticking out of his head!" K8lynn says, tears running down her face as she tried to wake Trevor up.

Carly woke up in Mount Zonah, Rys by her side as Johnny, Ashley and Sam ran into the room, Sam hugging Carly before hugging Rys and Johnny and Carly kissing.

"My mind… feels weird." Carly says, still out of it but feeling pain.

"You were drugged… Clint found a synthetic form of LSD in your blood when he did the blood work, Carly." Rys says.

"Drugged… Rys, you said Trevor was on the side of the road-" Sam says.

"He went flying through the windshield, Ashley said-" Rys says.

"That he got in the car and tried to keep her from driving off. I spiked his beer… he caught onto it and switched it with Carly's." Ashley says, unaware that K8lynn was in the doorway.

"So you just thought it'd be okay to leave my fiance on the side of the road to let him die Rys because Carly drank the wrong beer and _caused_ the crash with her reckless driving?!" K8lynn says angrily.

"Your bastard of a fiance decided to knock me out and tie me to the utility post when he caught me and Sam-" Rys says.

"You had it coming for pissing him off by fucking his daughter and as for Carly allegedly being drugged-" K8lynn starts to yell.

"Who the hell do you fucking think you are, treating your friends like that, you heartless bitch?! Rys could've died because Trevor was being a fucking lunatic! And as for what happened, I don't use drugs, especially after seeing how Trevor behaves when he's high out of his fucking mind! You said he was trying to change, trying to be who he used to be?! You're either so damn naive, K8lynn, or you think we are! Trevor's never gonna change, he was never a good person to begin with!" Carly shouts.

"Trevor wasn't the one who changed. You were… you and your family just had to go and abandon him and get Brad killed, Carly Jade. If Trevor dies… it's all on you." K8lynn says.

"That was not my fault. I'm sick of Brad's death being thrown back in my face, especially by someone who only believes what Trevor says and thinks everyone else is lying! You want to believe that Trevor's a good person… then go on ahead. You think you can tell one psycho from another… you don't know the real Trevor Philips. What he wants you to believe, him supposedly trying to be a good person… he doesn't have it in him to change. So go on… keep believing what you want to believe. That's on you." Carly says calmly, despite not feeling so calm. She was sick of it, sick of being blamed for what she had no control over.

K8lynn stormed out, tears in her eyes and Carly gritted her teeth in frustration, wishing she hadn't said what she did… but she was absolutely sick of being blamed for Brad's death, for the deal with the FIB… for all of it.

"Was that really necessary to say that to her, Carly?" Sam asks. Despite everything, she still considered K8lynn her friend.

"Does it really matter? Unless something happens to make K8 change her mind, she's just gonna keep believing what she wants to about everyone." Carly says, Sam knowing that being drugged and crashing Jack's car really aggravated her and K8lynn implying that Carly voluntarily took the synthetic LSD really pissed her off.

Carly leaned back against the pillows, her ribs and sternum cracked from hitting the steering wheel… she was fed up with everything that Trevor's done and now K8lynn had to start everything up.

Meanwhile, K8lynn was sitting next to Trevor in his hospital room. Along with a fractured skull, Trevor had 10 broken ribs, lost 3 of his fingers on his right hand and because of his drug use, had a brain bleed. He had been operated on and while surgery was successful, the doctors weren't sure when or if he'd wake up.

"They're trying to make me believe that you hurt Rys… and drugged Carly. Trevor, you need to wake up, you need to tell me what really happened. I can't raise our child alone… I don't want him or her to grow up without a parent like I did." K8lynn says, tears running down her face as she held Trevor's hand and squeezed it, hoping to get him to respond…

Trevor didn't move, just stayed completely still… K8lynn, after losing her family, didn't want to lose him too.

But what Carly said kept nagging at her… making her wonder if anything Trevor told her was true.


End file.
